Turning Tables
by Natasha4000
Summary: What if Wilhelmina fell for Daniel instead of Connor... Would things have been different, read to find out.
1. I Care

Well, this is my first story sooo i don't even know if it's going to be good or if anyone is going to read it but oh well lol, if anyone does read this should i continue, Yes/No...well here i go.

Basically Ted Lebueua has just dumped Wilhelmina...

Daniel slowly walks into Wilhelmina's office

"Hey"

"What do you want Daniel?"

"I heard about you and ted... i just wanted to see if you were alright"

"I'm fine Daniel she said firmly, i don't need your sympathy!"

"Ok well, i know how you felt about him" Daniel goes to sit on the chaise next to Wilhelmina.

Wilhelmina looks to Daniel, "Daniel just leave please" she whispers.

Daniel wipes the single tear that falls from her eyes. "He didn't deserve you Wilhelmina"

"but..."

"he didn't deserve you" he said firmly

Daniel begins to rub the side of Wilhelmina's cheek then he slowly moves to her neck and starts to move closer to her, Wilhelmina does the same.

Just as there lips almost touch.

"Wilhelmina ! your needed in the conference room" Marc squeals

Wilhelmina and Daniel separated instantly, Marc looked at them curiously...

"Fabia is threatening to leave if you don't get in there soon!"

"just stall i'll be there in a second", Marc leaves curiously .

Daniel starts to get up and walk to the door "so i guess i'll meet you in the conference room...", "Yeah" she whispers.

Daniel makes his way to the conference room. Wilhelmina watches him leave and takes a deep breath and follows behind.

"Fabia darling "

"Wilhelmina" they said while kissing each others cheek.

"I'm Sure you are going to sign with mode"

"of course darling"

"Daniel"

"Fabia"

Daniel lightly brushes a hand past Wilhelmina waist, giving a chill down her spine. Both then sat in there seats opposite each other continuing with the meeting as if nothing happened.

Both Daniel and Wilhelmina avoid eye contact through out the meeting.

...

After the meeting Wilhelmina makes her way home ensuring she avoids Daniel.

*Sigh* "Today's been a long day".

As Wilhelmina starts to put her bag and coat down, there was a Knock at her door. She makes her way to the door and opens it...

"Hello Wilhelmina"...

"what are you doing here?...

anyone who's reads this story Should i continue... Yes/ No/ Maybe so, tell me what you think...


	2. Confusion

"Renee what are you doing here?"

"You no I just though I should come and visit my older sister now is that such a crime?"

Yes Wilhelmina said under her breath.

"What was that sis?"

"Renee why are you really here, what do you want".

"Now is that any way to talk to your sister Wilhelmina or should I say Wanda, how would the senator feel if he knew his oldest daughter was being the way she is to her own sister".

"Renee or should I say Rwanda, I will ask you one last time, why are you here Wilhelmina said firmly

"I need a place to stay"

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, "and you chose to come here"

"Yes I need a place right now as my place is unavailable right now"

"That is because"

"That is none of your business, so are you going to let me in or are you going to send me away?"

Wilhelmina move aside to let Renee in, "Well you know where the guest room is, I'll be in my room"

"Whatever, not like I plan staying in this house all night with you" Renee mumbled. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes.

Wilhelmina entered her room. "I need a shower", Wilhelmina takes a shower and the puts on her nightgown and enters her bed. Wilhelmina then takes a thought about the day.

"What would have happened if Marc did not walk in to my office would I have kisses Daniel? …

Of course I wouldn't have Wilhelmina whispered to herself, I do not have feelings for Daniel Meade! She said in high squeaky voice with a hint of doubt. As Renee was getting ready to leave the house to go out she over heard Wilhelmina and she smirked as an idea popped into her head…Wilhelmina then fell asleep trying to contemplate why she almost kissed Daniel.

**Daniels POV**

Daniel was sitting in his living room.

"Oh my gosh I almost kissed Wilhelmina what was…." There was a call from Daniels phone, Daniel looked at the caller ID.

"Hey becks"

"Hey Dan, wanna go out?"

"What time is it?"

"12am"

"Hmmm, you know what yeah I need to clear my head"

"OK kl, I'm outside your apartment just come down".

"OK".

…..

Daniel and Beck's are at the club. Daniel and Beck's are dancing and taking shots then a girl walks up to Daniel while his dancing.

"Hi I'm Renee".

"Hi I'm Daniel Meade"

Renee Smirked, "yeah…. I Know"


	3. Wrong thing to do

"Hey, Daniel I think we should leave now its pasted 3am, you have work in a few hours"

"Errrr" Daniel slurred, drunk beyond belief.

Renee smiled suggestively "Its OK, I can come home with me"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah… I'll go home with her"

"Ok whatever you say"

Renee then takes Daniel back to Wilhelmina's place.

Daniel and Renee made there way through Wilhelmina's corridor, groping and kissing each other. She then pushed Daniel to the guest room and onto the bed; however he then passed out before anything could happen.

"What an idiot" Renee rolled her eyes...

Daniel is then awoken by the sun light in his eyes, Daniel groans and puts the pillow on top of his head feeling a head ache coming along.

….

Wilhelmina is awaken by the sunlight, she sits up and ran her hands through her hair and gets out of the bed then makes her way to the kitchen.

Wilhelmina then rolls her eyes.

"Awww, look who's happy to see her sister"

Wilhelmina gives a fake smile "Of course, so how long I'm I going to have to indulge in this pleasure?"

"Oh I'm not sure it could be a few days". Wilhelmina sighs with relief

"Or it could be a few weeks, who knows it could be a few months" Renee shrugs and smirks.

"Oh the pleasure" Wilhelmina says while pouring a glass of water to drink.

"I hope you don't mind I brought someone over yesterday night"

"Excuse me"

"Well I'll leave you to do…..Whatever you were doing.

"Renee", No answer

"Renee!" Wilhelmina makes a frustrated sound.

"I need to get out of this house before I kill her, and go to jail… and I am waaaay to beautiful for that.

Wilhelmina makes her way to the bath room to take a shower, she then takes off her night gown, letting her hair flow behind her, she then enters the shower.

….

Renee enters the guest room.

"You're finally awake"

"Yeah," Daniel laughs

"Good" Renee said, kissing him seductively.

"I think I need a shower, I feel a bit dirty Daniel said suggestively

"You do…"

"Yeah I do"

"Why don't you go to the shower and I'll meet you in there, the spare towels are in the second draw".

Renee then starts to make her way out of the room. "The bathroom is the second door on the left".

"OK"

Daniel then makes his way to the bath room and sees a figure in the shower. He smiles seductively walking towards the shower, dropping his towel and then opens the door.


	4. Awkward

*Gasp*

"Wilhelmina"

"Daniel" they said in collision

Both of there eyes roams each others body, Wilhelmina bites her lips While Daniel licks his.

"I guess you've met my sister"

Daniel and Wilhelmina's eyes lock Renee noticing this throws her towel at Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina catches the towel.

"Would you mind covering up?"

Daniel picks up his towel and covers his nudity, eyes not leaving hers.

"Daniel!... We can use the other shower as Wilhelmina is using this one"

"errr, y-yeah OK" Daniel begins to vacate the bathroom, still looking at Wilhelmina

Wilhelmina begins to cover herself with the towel and closes the shower door behind her once she hears the bathroom door shut. she then takes a deep breath and slides down the shower wall.

"What the fuck, just happened…"

Daniel closes the door behind him. "Shit" he said to him self and followed behind Renee.

…

Renee and Daniel enter the second bath room.

"Why didn't you tell me that your sister was Wilhelmina?"

"I didn't think it was important" she said pretending to be innocent pulling at his towel.

"You no what, I think I should leave"

"No at least stay and have breakfast"

"No…"

"What would my sister think if you just left like that?"

Daniel thought to himself, I might look weak if I just leave….

"Fine I'll just have a quick shower and a cup of coffee, Renee smiled, "alone, I don't want to make it any awkward than it already is".

"Fine" she turns and walks out, Daniel shakes his head and sighs.

…..

Renee walks into the kitchen to find Wilhelmina there in a robe and with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"What the hell Renee!"

"What!"

"Out of all people you bring DANIEL MEADE into MY house!"

"I don't see what the problem is he just like any other ordinary guy"

"Renee don't even go there you know how I feel about the Meade's" "yeah one Meade in particular" she mumbled

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Renee didn't answer

"Stay. Away. From. Daniel!"

"I can see who I want, when I want Wilhelmina!"

Renee walks out the kitchen.

…..

"Wilhelmina"

"It's nice to see you with cloths ON!

"I'm not sure if I can say the same" Daniel smirks

Daniel sighs, "look Wilhelmina I didn't know….."

"Daniel you don't have to explain anything to me, you can see who you want when you want" she said with a hint of jealousy.

"Wilhelmina.."

"I'll see you at work Daniel".


	5. Sweet Dreams

1). Thank to all the readers! 2). Just though you should check out my girls story, its really good, i promise :) 8200249-how-it-happened , go to it... AFTER you finish reading mine first of course :P loool. Well enjoy both stories.

(Mode office)

"So what you're telling me is she's Wilhelmina's sister?"

"Yes betty, you don't understand how awkward it was to wake up and find out your in Wilhelmina's apartment" Daniel shakes his head.

"Yeah I don't know how I would feel if I woke up and I was in my nemesis apartment"

Daniel hesitantly answered "y-yeah nemesis"

"So what happened when you found out you where in Wilhelmina's apartment?"

Daniel then thought back to Wilhelmina's naked body, Daniel began to licked his lips

"Daniel"

No answer

"Daniel!"

"Uh, what?"  
"What Happened?"

"Well you know, I just left"

"Oh, OK"

….

"Marc!"

"Yes Willie" Marc scurried towards her office

"I need you to…." Wilhelmina looks up and sees Renee walk into Daniel's office, Wilhelmina feels that same hint of jealousy she felt a day ago when talking to Daniel.

"Willie?"

"Marc leave"

"What?" he asked confused

"Just leave, find some work to do, just leave"

"O….K"

Marc begins to leave curiously and looks in the direction she was looking at.

"Wilhelmina"

"Yes marc"

"Who is that women"

"My sister marc" she said with a hint of spite

"Oh…Ok" Marc leaves her office.

Wilhelmina then dives herself into her work so she wouldn't have to drone on the Renee and Daniel situation.

…..

"Renee what are you doing here"

"Look I no that your pissed with me but"

"But what Renee, you used me to piss off your sister"

"It was that way at first but then I realized I actually like you not because of my sister"

"I don't know Renee"

"Just give me a chance to prove to you that I like you". She said seductively, smirking.

Daniel gulped." Errrr"

Renee then kissed Daniel passionately. Just at every moment Wilhelmina looked up and saw them kissing.

"Really, MUST you do that here?" Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "I don't need to deal with this".

Wilhelmina then got up and grabbed her bag and coat.

"Marc, I'm leaving so make sure…"

"Your leaving now, its only 6pm, you normally stay till about 8 or even 9"

"Why do you keep cutting me off when I'm talking" she said firmly

"I'm, errr, I'm, S-Sorry W-Wilhelmina, W-What where you saying"

"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that i'm leaving, I'm going home, so cover my phone if anyone calls tell them I'm in a meeting or something"

"OK"

"Wait, Wilhelmina you have a meeting in 10 minutes"

"Cover it!"

Wilhelmina makes her way to the elevator.

Daniel then sees Wilhelmina make her way to the elevator.

"What here Renee"

"OK" she smiles

Daniel then jogs towards the elevator. "Wilhelmina"

"Daniel what do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home" she said firmly and turned to enter the elevator; however Daniel grabbed her arm and spins her around.

"What Daniel!"

"Look Wilhelmina you can't just go home"

"Dam right I can"

"We have a meeting in 10 minutes"

"Your point is?"

"You need to be there!"

"Marc's covering for me, look Daniel I need to go" she said in a whisper, then looked to Renee and all she saw was her kissing Daniel, she then looked into Daniel's eyes. "I just need to go"

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he then let go her go. He then rubbed her cheek.

"Ok….Ok"

Wilhelmina then entered the elevator. There eyes locked until the elevator closed. "She can't be upset because of me and Renee can she" Daniel whispered to himself.

"Is everything alright" Renee asked

"I thought I told you to stay in the office"

"I couldn't resist you"

Daniel laughed, "yeah right"

…...

Wilhelmina enters her apartment and puts her bag and coat down.

Wilhelmina then collapses on her bed and screams.

"Why do I have to feel this way about him, I mean this is Daniel Meade, pasty face, maybe I'm getting sick.

Wilhelmina lets out another frustrated cry. "Maybe if I do some work, it will keep my mind of these abstract feelings". Wilhelmina the does some work, by the time she's finished it is 11pm.

"ahh, I need to get out of these cloths", Wilhelmina then takes a shower and then puts on her nightgown and enters her bed...

A Knock at the door woke up Wilhelmina; Wilhelmina then looks at the time.

"Who the hell is this at this time it's 2am for fuck sake"

Wilhelmina then walks to the door and opens it.

"Daniel!"

Daniel pulls Wilhelmina and kisses her with such force it takes her breath away.

Pushing her inside, closing the door behind him.

Daniel then pushes her against the front door. She moans, Daniel then begins to trail kisses and nibbles down Wilhelmina's neck determined to leave his mark. Wilhelmina's hands then ran down towards his member and stroked him through his jeans. Daniel moaned loudly biting her neck harder "AH!" He then grabs her waste and pull she towards her room, attacking each others cloths, by they time there in Wilhelmina's room they were in there underwear.

Daniel then throws Wilhelmina onto her bed, he then kissed her and put her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles it. Wilhelmina moans. Daniel un-claps her bra and throws it to aside, putting one nipple into his mouth nibbling, sucking, while rubbing and tweaking the other "_Daniel_". Wilhelmina then pulls Daniels boxers off and grabs his member "FUCK!" stroking him up and down at a slow pace, slowly picking up.

He then rips her thong off and thrush his fingers into her core curling his hand and jerking it in an orgasmic motion. "AH….Fuck, Daniel…. don't stop!" he then grabs her hand away from his member and puts it above her head, he the starts to make his way down kissing her navel,then making his was to her hip bone causing her to buckle her hips. She then feels the coldness of his tongue against her core, Daniel then moans against her making her buckle her hips again "_Daniel_", he then nibbled and bites her clit making her scream "Daniel!"

"Daniel, please don't stop, I'm soooo closes", she says breathlessly.

"What the fuck!"

Wilhelmina the sits up in her bed

"It was just a dream Wilhelmina, just a dream….Wait, I...Me Wilhelmina Slater, just had a dream that Daniel was fucking me senseless, and it didn't even finish!

"What I'm I saying" Wilhelmina shakes her head

"I really need a shower right now, curse you Meade, first you disturb me at work, now at home in my dreams", her voice increasing pitch with every word.

Wilhelmina gets out of the shower and puts a robe on.

"I need to talk to someone; I think I'm going crazy"

Wilhelmina picks up her phone and dials a number

"Hello"

"Hello Marc"

"Wilhelmina do you no what the time is, its 3am"

"Your point, I need someone to talk to. I had a dream..."

"What type?"

"A sex dream Marc"

"With who?"

"D-d-d"

"You no what, never mind"

"Willie you might as well tell me, you eventually will"

"Ok…"

"Willie?"

Wilhelmina went to check to ensure Renee was no where near her room.

"Ok, it was Daniel"

"WHAT! I knew something was up when you decided to leave after you saw your sister was all over Daniel"

"Marc I think I have feelings for Daniel".

Don't forget check out my girls story, its really good, 8200249-how-it-happened , go to it... Well the story and stay tuned for my next story :), once again thank you to all the people who are reading!


	6. The boy's mine

(Mode offices)

Wilhelmina POV:

"Wilhelmina"

Wilhelmina turns around, _Shit, this is not my day, out of all people he had to call me._

_"_Daniel" She smiles

"We have a problem"

_Come on think straight stop think about how his soft luscious lips will feel against my lips, my body….._

"Wilhelmina!"

"Huh, what ?"

"We have a problem"

"What's the problem?

"Elle stole are concept we have to make up a completely new one"

"WHAT!"

"Wilhelmina calm down Oshi is coming today for the meeting we just have to make sure he signs with us, and then we will be able to make a new better concept"

"Calm down, you want me to clam down Daniel that's are best work yet".

"I know" Daniel sighed while rubbing Wilhelmina's arm sending chills down her spine

_Must he do that?_

Wilhelmina sighs "To days going to be a long day"

"Yep, ill meet you in the conference room in about 30 minutes"

"Ok"

Daniels begins to walk away and his phone rings

"Renee"

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes and makes her way towards her office.

Wilhelmina makes a frustrated cry

_Out of all people he decides to be with Renee! It not even like she is stable, he has no idea what he is getting himself into._

"What's wrong?"

Spinning around "Marc….Don't. Do. That."

"Sorry Willie, so what's wrong?"

"Daniel!"

"Daniel?"

"Yes Daniel, since when did he become more than pasty face, marc why do I have to feel this way about him?"

"I don't know Wilhelmina, how do you actually feel?"

"I don't know, however i just know i don't like the fact that his with Renee"

"What because she your sis…"

"No, because, I don't know it's just not that"

"Oook, well, you need to be in the conference room now"

Wilhelmina makes her way to the conference room

"Daniel, Where is Oshi"

"He should be here in a few minutes"

"We need to make sure he will sign with us"

"Yeah"

Oshi, then arrives at mode and entries the conference room

…..

After the meeting, Oshi agrees to a four-shoot deal with Mode, Leaving Daniel and Wilhelmina alone.

"Do you want to order something to eat as were going to be here for a long time"

"Yeah, a salad will be fine"

"A salad, where going to be here and all you want is a salad"

Wilhelmina smiled, "Yes that's all I want"

"Ok Fine by me, I'll be a minute"

"Ok"

…..

"Here"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"What did you get?"

"I got a steak"

"How did you mange to get that in a minute"

"I got Betty to order food before the meeting"

"Oh, how thought of you" She laughed "And you knew I would order a salad?"

"Come on Wilhelmina I've known you for years now".

Wilhelmina and Daniel begin to eat and write down notes for a new concept

"You should try some of this its good"

"No I'm fine"

"come on"

"No!"

"Do I have to feed it to you?"

Wilhelmina sighs, "Fine" she smiles

….

Renee makes her way toward the elevator and presses the button to take her to Mode.

Renee then walks inside the mode office and spots Daniel with Wilhelmina; it was as if something ticked in her mind.

"Daniel, hmmm, You have something on your face"

"Where?"

_He so cute when his confused _

"There" Wilhelmina points

"Here"

"No, Here" Wilhelmina, whips the source off Daniels cheek, shaking her head.

Both of there eyes then lock.

"hmmm, we should, hmmm, make more notes"

_Why does he make me into a shriveling mess?_

_"_Yeah"

"Bitch, she can never let me be happy", Renee then made her way back to the elevator and back to Wilhelmina's apartment.

…...

"We should put.."

Wilhelmina's phone then went off, "Sorry, hold on, Wilhelmina Slater speaking"

"Hi Wilhelmina Slater do you live at 71 Broadway New York apartment 201A"

"Yes Why?"

"There's been an accident"

Wilhelmina stands up and begins to pace across the room

"What's happened" Wilhelmina's voice begins to shake

_Oh my gosh, Renee was in my apartment, pleaseee let her be Ok._

Wilhelmina looks to Daniel with worry in her eyes; he then gets up and raps his arms around her waist comforting her, pulling her to his chest.

"What's wrong?" he whispers

Wilhelmina shrugs.

"There was a fire, in your apartment"

Wilhelmina freezes.


	7. Why ?

Hi guys, just wanted to inform you that, there might be grammar mistakes in this story and probably further stories as i'm trying to capture the way the character would say what i'm writing, however i did go back to previous chapters and updated them as there were some mistakes that have now been corrected, anyway enjoy the story and make sure to review...

"Mam we would like it if you could come to the police station"

"Ok" Wilhelmina whispers

"What's happened?"

"There, there was a fire in my house Daniel, R-Renee; I left Renee in my apartment when I left for work Daniel. Wilhelmina said Worriedly.

"Come on, let's go"

Wilhelmina and Daniel made there way to the police station.

…

Wilhelmina's POV:

Daniel and Wilhelmina arrive at the police station

"Are you Wilhelmina Slater?" The officer asked

"Yes"

"And this is…"

"I'm Daniel Meade, I'm, I'm hmmm, I'm her colleague

"Ok"

"Well as I told you over the phone you apartment caught fire, the damages are quite server"

"only a few things were left behind, such as the stuff in the main rooms closet"

Wilhelmina gave a sigh of relief

_I don't know what I would have done if thought things in the closet got destroyed, all the memories I have of Nico, my cloths …. _

"Did you find out what caused it well, there was loads of candles around your house so I'm guessing it was not an accident".

_Renee….._

"Was there anyone…"

"Yes a Young lady, she is being interviewed now"

"Do you mind telling me her name?"

"I think she said it was Renee"

"Ok, thank you"

The officer begins to walk away.

"I'm sure she is fine Wilhelmina"

"I hope so Daniel"

_For Renee sake I hope she didn't do this._

Renee then walks out of the interviewing room.

Daniel then walks up to her…"are you OK"

"Yes, I'm FINE" Renee replays

"Its Wilhelmina's apartment I feel sorry for" she said spitefully

"Daniel do you mind If I speak to my sister… Alone?" Wilhelmina asked

"Sure" Daniel makes his way to the chairs across the room, giving them privacy

"Please tell me you didn't do this" Wilhelmina whispered

"I don't believe I can"

"Why!"

"Because! You can never accept when I'm happy Wilhelmina, why would you try to take Daniel away from me. Renee whispered

"You could have killed yourself Renee!"

She was silent

"When was the last time you took your meds?"

She was silent

"Renee!"

"About month ago"

Wilhelmina shakes her head. "You need help Renee"

"I'm fine" Tires begin to run down Renee's cheek

"Your not Renee" Wilhelmina's eyes begin to glisten

"The senator can get you help Renee, he will help you... OK"

Renee nodded her head.

A police officer walked up to them. "Renee we arresting you on the suspicion of the causation of fire, anything you say will be held against you in court".

Daniel then walks up to them

"What's going on?"

"I'm Sorry Daniel". Renee whispered


	8. Where do i go from here

Wilhelmina and Daniel make there way to what is left of Wilhelmina's apartment

Daniel POV:

"I'm sorry mam but you can't go beyond this point" The fireman said

"That's my apartment; I have a right to pass any point I want to!"

"Wilhelmina calm down"

"Daniel if you tell me to calm down one more time, God so help you!"

_She so cute when she's angry _

Daniel Sighed

"Move out of my way"

Wilhelmina entered her apartment "Oh my gosh" she whispered

"E-everything is gone…."

"Wilhelmina.."

"All my things…GONE"

"Mam, not all things where destroyed"

"Yes but most things are destroyed, are they not?"

"Yes mam" The fireman whispered

"So what's the difference?!"

"Come on Willie lets leave, you being her is only making you up set"

"Daniel, where I'm I going to, my apartment is..."

"I know, I can see that"

_I hope I don't regret doing this_

"You could stay with me"

"What?" the pitch in her voice raising. "Wait, your being serious?"

"Yes"

"errr"

"Mam, sorry to interrupt but where should we send the things that were not destroyed"

"To my apartment" Daniel then gives the man his details.

….

Daniel POV

Wilhelmina and Daniel walk into his apartment

"mi casa es su casa"

"Thanks" Wilhelmina smiles

_She has the most beautiful smile _

Daniel Gasps "is that a real smile?"

"Shut up" Wilhelmina laughs

"A laugh and a smile in the space of a few seconds I think I broke a world record"

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes and laughs.

"So where I'm I staying?"

"Well you could stay in my room….in my bed" Wilhelmina's breath quicken "but I'm sure that wouldn't be convenient for you, so you can stay in the guest room"

_Lord Knows I want her in my bed_

"Thanks" she whispered

…

"How do I look?"

_Amazing as always _

"You look good in my top"

"I can't believe I didn't think to get cloths for me to wear"

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"Marc's going to bring my cloths and other things around tomorrow"

"Ok, so what did actually got saved from the fire"

"Well, my cloths, thank God, and my other things"

"Such as…?"

Wilhelmina stand up, "Is this to short on me?" She asks knowing it was.

_Not short enough, I want to run my hands up her tights and…Daniel, come on think straight._

"Trying to avoid the question?"

"Yep" she laughed, sitting back down in the sopha

"Come one you can tell me"

"Well things like pictures of Nico, Renee's medication details and other stuff"

"Wait why does Renee need medication, why was she even arrested on the suspicion of setting your house on fire?"

Wilhelmina sighs "Well long story short, Renee's boyfriend cheated on her, she had a break down and killed him by burning his house down with him in it and she needed meds to get over it".

"Wow…."

"Yeah…."

"But…that doesn't explain why she burn down your house"

"She thought I was trying to steal you from her"

"Oh" _Wait that means she was trying to kill Wilhelmina_

Wilhelmina saw the worry on his face "don't worry Daniel, I know Renee, she would never want to truly physically hurt me" she smile weakly

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now, night Daniel"

"Night Wilhelmina"


	9. New Side

(Wilhelmina has been staying at Daniels for about 2 weeks now and they've become closer over the time period).

Wilhelmina was in the kitchen making breakfast for Daniel and herself.

Daniel walks into the kitchen. "Something smells good"

"Of course it does"

"I didn't even know you could cook"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Daniel"

"Yeah….I'm kind of glad you apartment burnt down"

Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Daniel laughed, "Not like that, I just mean, I wouldn't be able to know these things about you, like how you can cook. She smiles

"Also we've become closer than we have ever been, even friends now, and most of all the fact that you actually eat!"

"You tell any one that and you die" She said while smirking

"Oh really" Daniel smiled while walking towards her

"Really" she said while walking back "any way no one would believe Daniel Meade over Wilhelmina Slater.

"I'm sure they would believe me if I covered you in flour and take a picture."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh would" Daniel then grabs the some of the flour Wilhelmina used to make them breakfast with and throw it at her.

"Daniel!"

"Sorry" he said while laughing

"Yeah I'm sure you are."

A smirk then appeared on Wilhelmina's face

"Wilhelmina, what are you thinking of doing?"

"This!" Wilhelmina then throw half of the flour inside the bag on Daniel, "Opps, sorry" Wilhelmina said pretending to be innocent.

"Come here"

"No!"

Daniel then grabs Wilhelmina

"Let go of me" she yelled

"Not until you apologise!" laughed

"No"

"Fine" Daniel then began to tickle Wilhelmina

Wilhelmina squirmed "Ok, OK!"

Daniel then stopped ticking her

"You're an idiot" Daniel began to tickle her again.

"OK! I'm sorry" she said breathlessly. Daniel stops.

"Good, who knew Wilhelmina slater would be ticklish"

"Like I said there are many things you don't know about me"

…

A few hours later Daniel walked up to the guest room where Wilhelmina was staying, then knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey, what you doing"

"You know work"

"You're doing work on a Saturday"

"I always do work on a Saturday"

"Well not today you don't" Daniel removed the laptop from Wilhelmina's lap

"Daniel!"

"Come on you can't work everyday" Daniel then pulled Wilhelmina from the bed

"Where are you taking me Daniel?"

"Come on where going to watch a movie downstairs"

"I don't watch movies Daniel"

"Well you do today"

…

"Who knew Wilhelmina slater likes animations and is afraid of horror films?"

"I am not afraid of horror films!"

"Say the person who jumped into my arms and hide her face in my chest about 10 times"

"It wasn't 10 times"

"Your right it was more" he laughed

"Shut up" Wilhelmina said playfully, hitting his chest.

"Can we just watch something else please?"

…

As Wilhelmina can't sleep she makes her way to Daniels room. Wilhelmina then opens Daniels door,

Daniel slurs in his sleep.

"Daniel" Wilhelmina whispers

"Daniel" She says a little bit louder

"Daniel!"

"Huh"

"I can't sleep" She whispers

"Don't tell me it's because you're scared, you know that those films are not real right" he joked

"I'm not scared, I just can't sleep"

"Come here" Daniel lifts up his sheets and Wilhelmina climbs into his bed.

Daniel pulled Wilhelmina towards his chest.

"Good night Wilhelmina"

"Good night Daniel"

As soon as Wilhelmina was in Daniels arms she was out like a light.


	10. Jealousy is a bitch

(Mode offices)

Daniel enters the elevator to make his way to his office. Daniel then turns to his left and spots a beautiful Latina woman. As the doors open and the other people on the elevator come out, her arm is brushed and the coffee in her hand is spilled on her top. "Great, just great"

"I have women's cloths up in my office if you want them"

"Hold this please" The women give Daniel her blazer and stops the elevator and begins to unbutton her top, leaving her in her just in her bra.

"What are you doing?"

"You got to do, want you got to do"

"Well this is the best date I've had in a long time"

"Please…You can't actually be serious, do you actually think you have a shot at dating me?" She says while taking the blazer from Daniels hands and putting it on.

"It was a joke"

The women then turned the elevator on then began to walk towards Daniel

"You had it all played out in your head, didn't you? You. Me. In the elevator. Ripping each others cloths off, rolling around on the floor, sweating ".

The woman was so close to Daniel he could feel her body pressed against her.

The elevator door then opened. "Ah well" The women then left the elevator leaving him inside by himself.

…

Daniel then made his way towards the conference room and sees the same Latina women, so he walks up to her.

"What are you doing here? This meeting is for editors and chief only"

Bradford then walks into the conference room and then directed to the Latina women "I will like you all to welcome Sofia Reyes she is the editor of MYW.

"You were saying?"

Daniel was silent

"Hmmm, well I'm D…"

"Daniel Meade, yeah I know"

"I don't know why you seem so surprised that I'm an editor. Look Daniel, not everyone was born into being an editor; some of us had to work to get where we are"

Sofia then walked away from Daniel beginning the meeting.

…..

Wilhelmina walks into Daniel's office and sits in the seat opposite him.

"So how was the meeting?"

"It was ok I guess"

"What do you mean by I guess?"

"Well do you know who Sofia Reyes is?"

"Yes, she's the editor of MYW, why?"

"She just made me look like an idiot in front of everyone in the meeting"

"Sorry, don't you do that by yourself?"

Daniel raised his eye brow

"Just joking"

"Sure you are" he said sarcastically

"So is that the only reason why you seem so….Down?"

"Well…..Even though she infuriates me, I still feel like there is some sort of connection between us, I don't know, I feel like there is some tension between us.

Wilhelmina's heart sank

"Oh" she said in a sadden voice

"Well I guess I should leave you to do what ever you where doing before I came" Wilhelmina put on a false smile.

"Alright, ill see you at home"

"Yeah" she whispered.

Wilhelmina then made her way towards her office. Marc sees Wilhelmina and follows behind her.

Once Wilhelmina enters her office she closes her curtains and sits at her desk putting her head into her hands. Marc then sits in the chair opposite her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Daniel"

"Wow his beginning to become a regular" he joked

Wilhelmina slowly raised her head giving Marc a stern look.

Marc cleared his throat. "So, what did Daniel do?"

"You know what I don't want to talk about it so just drop it, OK!"

"Are you sure"

"Marc!"

"OK dropping the subject, so what do you think of Sofia Reye's, I heard she made Daniel look like a Idiot in the meeting, not that he needs help with that".

Marc watches Wilhelmina closely and sees the hint of jealousy that reflex in Wilhelmina's eyes when he mentioned Sofia Reyes.

"I don't know I haven't met her before, but I heard she's a bitch!"

"Are you sure you heard that?"

"What are you implying Marc, if you have something to say, say it"

"Well when I say Sofia Reyes, it like you get this look of….jealousy"

"Now why would I need to be jealous of that bimbo?"

"See there you go insulting her, for no reason"

"I insult everyone for no reason"

"That may used to have been true but ever since you and Daniel be came 'friends', you've become nicer and insult people less"

Wilhelmina was silent

"Look, I'm not jealous of Sofia Reyes of all people understand" Wilhelmina said firmly "Now just drop the subject".

"OK, ill just go and do, some work"

"Yeah you do that".

…..

Daniel's POV

Daniel then walks into Wilhelmina's office

"I'm going to be late home as I'm going out with the guys"

"Whatever"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, ill see you at h… your place later"

"Alright"

_Since when did it just become my place, what happened when she used to call it home?_

Daniel then made his way to the bar with the guys; Daniel then walks into the bar and spots Sofia at the pool table.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm I not allowed to come to a bar now"

"No, I don't mean it like that, I just mean by your self"

"Well I was supposed to meet a friend here but they haven't seemed to turn up just yet".

"Well do you need someone to play with?"

"Well I guess you can play, but you will lose".

"I'm not so sure about that"

A few minutes pass and Daniel has won about 3 games out of 5.

"You no I' m just letting you win right"

"Sure you are Daniel"

"Well I think I'm going to start making my way home now, I don't believe my friend is coming"

Sofia begins to walk towards the door in a slow seductive manner.

Daniel begin to look at her hips sway "I'm starting to think that you never was waiting for a friend" Daniel walked up to her and rapped his arms around her waist and moved his lips towards her ear "You know you infuriate me" he whispers and move his lips towards hers getting ready to kiss her.

"Daniel I can't, I'm engaged" She whispers. Daniels hands removed from her waste and she begins to leave the bar.

…

2 Weeks has gone past and Daniel has tried to win over Sofia and Wilhelmina's jealousy has increased.

(Mode office)

Wilhelmina walks into Daniels office and finds Sofia writing a note. Sofia then looks up.

"Why are you in Daniels office?"

"I'm just writing him a note as he, decided to no longer pick up my phone calls"

"Oh, I wonder why?" Wilhelmina says smirking and remembering the conversation she had with Daniel.

_"Daniel you shouldn't even waste your time on her, she not worth it, she just messing up your head"._

_"Yeah you're right Wilhelmina" he sighed._

"So what did you want to tell him?"

"That I don't want to be with hunter anymore and I want to be with him"

"Whose hunter…Wait, What!"

Sofia smirked at Wilhelmina's reaction. "You no I love him and I'm sure he loves me" Said wanting to get a reaction from Wilhelmina.

"Some how I don't believe you"

"Well maybe it's because your own feelings are clouding your judgement"

"Look Bitch before you come and…."

Daniel walks into the office.

"Sofia"

"Daniel"

"What are you doing here?"

Sofia walks up to Daniel however looking at Wilhelmina.

"I needed to tell you that I love you Daniel and how I want to be with you and only you" Sofia said while looking at Wilhelmina

"I love you to Sofia"

Wilhelmina slowly began to walk out of the office feeling as if she had just been stabbed in the heart.

….

Daniel enters his apartment around two in the morning and found Wilhelmina in the kitchen.

"Why are you still up?" Daniel walks towards Wilhelmina and massages her shoulder. Wilhelmina smelling Sofia's perfume all over him she brushes his hands off her.

"Because I can be" she said spitefully

"What's with the attitude?"

"Good night Daniel" she began to exit the kitchen however Daniel grabs her arms before she can leave.

"No! You are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong"

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

Wilhelmina then begins to hit Daniels chest. " . let go!"

"Not until you calm down" Wilhelmina began to hit him harder so Daniel grabs both of her hands and pushed her against the refrigerator.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

Wilhelmina's eyes begin to glisten "Daniel you're hurting me" Wilhelmina said knowing Daniel would release her from his hold.

Daniel then let go of her and she makes her way towards the room she staying in.

Daniel sighs and shakes his head. "Why is she acting like this?" he whispers

…..

The next morning Daniel decides to leave the house giving Wilhelmina space and goes to meet Sofia.

When Wilhelmina hears Daniel leave she calls Marc to come over. A few minutes later marc arrives.

Marc then rings the door bell. Wilhelmina walks up to the door and opens it.

"Hey Willie"

"Marc" Wilhelmina moves aside letting him in, they both make there way toward Wilhelmina's room.

"So why did you call me"

"I need help to show Daniel that Sofia is playing him"

"And how do you know this?"

"I just do OK! I know the look she gave me when she told me she loved Daniel and when he said he loved her back was fake" she said barely saying the last part loud enough for Marc to hear.

"Why don't you just tell him aren't you guys like 'friends' now"

"Why do you always say friend like that?"

"I haven't got my head around it just yet"

Wilhelmina was silent

"Well let's make sure you look good when you tell him this so you can be there to pick up the pieces". Wilhelmina smirks at his comment.

…..

Daniel and Sofia and Daniels parents were having dinner together and Daniel reacted into his pocket fiddling with the box in his pocket. _I'm I doing the right thing? Do I really want to be with this woman the whole of my life? Did I fight for the wrong person? Should it be Wilhelmina that I'm proposing to?_

Daniel then brings out the box. _She clearly doesn't want to be with me, especially after what happened the other night. _Daniel gets on his knees. "Sofia Reyes will you marry me?"

…

Daniel then enters the house and hears a noise coming form the kitchen so he walks into the kitchen.

"Wow, Wilhelmina, you look, hmmm, you look…."

"Thanks Daniel" She smiled shyly "Daniel about yesterday…"

"Water under the bridge" they both smile

"Daniel I need to talk to you"

"Wilhelmina I need to talk to you" They both say in collision

"You go first" Daniel said

"Daniel I don't know how to say this to you but….. I think Sofia is playing you, when she….."

"What! Why would you say that?" He said beginning to get angry

"Daniel I just don't believes she loves you"

"Well Wilhelmina if that's the case then why did she agree to marry me, huh?"

Wilhelmina froze. "You asked her to marry you" she said in a shaky low voice

"Yeah I did" Daniel whispered

Sofia then walked into the kitchen

"Daniel is everything alright?" she said walking up to him and rapping her arms around his waist.

"I heard yelling, so I thought I should see what was going on" Sofia said while looking directly into Wilhelmina's eye letting her know she heard everything she said, "Wilhelmina you look nice what's the allocation?"

_Bitch!_ "I should leave you two alone" Wilhelmina begins to leave the kitchen

"Oh and Daniel, I think ill be leaving tomorrow I think you and Sofia….Should be able to have the house to yourselves not with me being a burden to you both. Wilhelmina said the last part with the hint of spite.

"Wilhelmina you don't have to…"

"I think I do..."

"Thank you Wilhelmina, we really appreciate your hospitality"

Wilhelmina turned around "I'm sure you do Sofia" Wilhelmina gave them a false smile however Daniel noticed.


	11. I told you so

Before Wilhelmina decided to pack her bags and leave Daniels apartment she decides she needs to give Sofia a piece of her mind regardless if Daniel ask her to marry her or not. Wilhelmina makes her way to Sofia's office. She walks into her office, however she is no where to be found but Wilhelmina does see an article that says 'How to get a man to put a ring on it in less than a month'

"Shit! That stupid, man hungry, slut decides to come to take MY man and she doesn't even want him, that bitch!" _Wait, did I just refer Daniel as my man? _

Wilhelmina then walks out of Sofia's office and see one of Sofia's assistance walking passed her

"Hey, you"

The girl then looks at herself

"Yes you, where is Sofia?"

"She is announcing her engagement with her and Daniel on air" the assistant said

"That bitch!"

….

Wilhelmina makes her way to Claire's office and throws the article on her desk.

"What is this Wilhelmina?"

"Maybe if you look at the article you may find out!"

Claire looks at the article "Sooooo, you showed me this because"

"Look at whose article it is, must you Meade's be sooooo dense!"

"Shit!"

Claire gets up from her chair and begins to collect her coat.

"Why are you showing me this, wouldn't you want Daniel to be embarrassed"

"Look can we just go and warn Daniel please"

Clair noticed Wilhelmina avoiding the question.

…..

Wilhelmina and Claire enters the studio that Daniel and Sofia are announcing there engagement, they both yells for Daniel however they see that it's too late…. The show begins and Sofia tells the morning show hosts about her new magazine.

"As you can see I'm sitting next to the most notorious bachelor in Manhattan however I got him to propose to me in less than a month". Daniel squirms as Sofia holds up the article and tells the audience that they can do the same thing with there same techniques. Daniel then admits to the hosts that he was not aware that she was doing this, but that they have fallen in love.

"I'm sorry Daniel but you are the one who had fallen in love". She takes the ring on her hand off and hands it to him. Sofia then tells Daniel that she just wants to focus on her work right now.

(The show ends)

"I can't believe you would do this to he, you used me"

"Daniel, this how you've treated numerous of girls. She insisted

"Daniel…I had to do it, that this is how I've has gotten to where I am today, for what it is worth, you were so much more than I thought you would be. Daniel leaves the studio in a total state of shock. Wilhelmina sees Daniel leaving the studio. "Daniel" she whispered.

"Did you come to say I told you so?"

Wilhelmina sighs and shakes her head and begins to walk away.

"Wilhelmina wait, I'm sorry I just want to be alone right now." She nods

Wilhelmina makes her way back to Sofia's office. Sofia turns around to see Wilhelmina entering her office and closing the door and the curtains.

"Hello Wilhelmina"

"So this was all for your career?"

"I believe you watched the show, so I'm sure you can come up with the idea yourself "

Wilhelmina began to walk towards Sofia.

"Please don't make me slap you, because I will, your forgetting I have no reason to hold back, you are no longer with Daniel" by the time Wilhelmina finished her sentence Wilhelmina had enclosed Sofia between herself and her desk.

Sofia was silent

"You know there are cameras in this room Wilhelmina"

"You do not they belong to the Meade's right?"

Sofia swallowed hard.

"Well I just came to tell you that today will be the last time you step in mode, if you know what's good for you, you should just make sure you stay on your floor, understand"

Sofia nodded.

"Good" Wilhelmina smiled

"Goodbye Sofia"

…

Bradford stands by Daniel in his house and offers to fire Sofia, but Daniel insists that the stunt that she pulled will probably get him the biggest launch of any magazine he has ever had.

"Dad I have somewhere to be"

Bradford nodded "Goodnight son"

"Goodnight dad"

…..

Wilhelmina and Marc make there way to Daniel apartment so she can pack her things. Once Marc and Wilhelmina are in Daniels apartment they make there way into Wilhelmina's room.

"Willie, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know maybe a hotel, it only until my apartment is ready for me to go back into"

"But that could take ages"

"I Know…"

"Why aren't you staying with Daniel?"

"We left on a bad note yesterday, plus he needs to get over Sofia" Wilhelmina said while rolling her eyes.

"Willie…. Don't hurt me for saying this but, how did you feel when you found out Daniel was going to marry Sofia?"

_Like someone stabbed a knife into my heart. _"I didn't feel anything me and Daniel are just friends".

"Willie, you're lying"

"How would you know whether I'm lying or not Marc?"

"Well for 1). I see how you check Daniel out like 24/7, Also the way you get jealous when you see him with other women and the way you look at him as if he is the only man it the world who is right for you. Wilhelmina Slater, I think you're in love with Daniel Meade"

Wilhelmina thinks about what Marc says. "I Think I am Marc".

….

Daniel enters his apartment

"Wilhelmina!" he yells

"Willie, do you hear that?" Marc asks Wilhelmina

"Yeah, I do, Marc stay up here"

"OK"

Wilhelmina makes her way downstairs to find Daniel franticly pacing and calling her name. Daniel spots Wilhelmina and walks up to her.

"I thought you left" Daniel looks down to his feet

"I'm still here" She says while bringing her hand to his face making him looks into her eyes.

"Don't go, don't leave me, I'm not ready to be by myself right now not after what just happened….. Wilhelmina I need you.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to"

"Wilhelmina I'm sorry I didn't be..."

"It's OK Daniel, water under the bridge" Wilhelmina smiled weakly.

Daniel smile remembering that those were his exact words when she apologized to him.


	12. Back in here place

(3 Week has passed since the Sofia situation and Wilhelmina's apartment is still not ready yet so she is still living with Daniel, also there relationship has become much closer than it was before Sofia came into the picture.)

(Mode office)

Daniel walks into Wilhelmina's office.

"Hey" Daniel came behind Wilhelmina and began to massage her shoulders

"Hey" Wilhelmina moaned in pleasure

"Do you mind doing a favour for me?"

Wilhelmina raised her eye brow. "What do I have to do?"

"Just come with me on a trip"

"Pardon"

"Can you come on a trip with me, you know away from Mode just for the weekend?"

"I don't know Daniel"

"Please" He pleaded

"What's the ketch?"

"It's normally a family tradition thing but I can't really stand to be in the same house with them for to long, so come with me, come on please!"

"No"

"Wilhelmina" Daniel whined

"No Daniel, I will not go on one of your family trips with you, do you know how awkward that will feel for me?"

Daniel then begins to give Wilhelmina puppy eyes. "Aren't you to old to be doing that?" Wilhelmina then look at his eyes again "No!"

….

Daniel and Wilhelmina made there way to Daniel's childhood home.

"I don't know how you made me agree to come along to this little trip"

"No one can refuse this face" says pointing to his face.

"hmmhm" Wilhelmina rolls her eyes

The car rolls up to big sliver gates.

"Where here" Daniel says while looking at Wilhelmina

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah"

The car comes to a halt. Daniel gets out of the car reacting out his hand for Wilhelmina to take, Wilhelmina takes his hand and gets out of his car.

"Master Meade"

"Hey, Jeffry, Would you be able to put all the bags into my room please" Daniel smiles

"Of course"

"Oh Jeffry this is the lovely Wilhelmina Slater"

"Hello" Jeffry goes to shake her hand

"Hi" Wilhelmina shakes his hand

"Isn't this this the lovely lady you used to rant about when you first started to work at mode"

Wilhelmina raised her eyebrow at Daniel.

"I believe you exact words were, Jeffry she is sooo beautiful and smart and I would love to…."

"OK Jeffry I think that's enough"

Wilhelmina looks at Daniel and sees how the redness in she cheeks begins to rise and she begins to laugh.

"Can we go inside please" Daniel pleaded

Daniel and Wilhelmina enter the house. "I like him" She laughs

"I'm sure you do" Daniel rolled his eyes

"Who knew Daniel Meade had a crush on Wilhelmina Slater"

"Who say that I still don't?" Daniel whispered into her ear, rubbing his lips against her ear and neck

Wilhelmina's breathe quickened and she swallowed hard.

Claire began to walk down the stairs as she heard the door open and close, however stopped she saw the moment between a figure and Daniel and saw how close they where. She walked down the stairs to get a closer look.

"Wilhelmina?" She said in a state of shock

Daniel slowly moved away from Wilhelmina

Wilhelmina cleared her throat "Claire"

"Mum"

"Daniel, you're finally here and I see you brought a guest"

"Yeah I hope you and dad don't mind"

"No, we don't" Bradford said coming down the stairs

"Good" Daniel smiled

"So where will Wilhelmina be staying?" Claire asked

"In my room mother, is that a problem?"

"No, your brother and sister are in the kitchen"

Daniel takes Wilhelmina's hand and leads them to the kitchen

…..

(By the why Taylor is a Meade and is Bradford's son also Alexis Is originally a girl).

They walk into the kitchen and Daniel spots his siblings

"Taylor, Alexis"

"Daniel" they say in collision

They both share hugs with Daniel.

"Well you both know who Wilhelmina Slater is"

Daniel sees Taylor checking out Wilhelmina and Daniel gives him a look warning him to back off.

Alexis pulls Wilhelmina away from Daniel and towards Claire, Wilhelmina then gives him a look which said help me however Daniel just smiled.

"I hate you" Wilhelmina then mouthed to Daniel

"I Know you love me and I love you to" Daniel mouthed to Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina smiled at his comment.

Daniel waited for Wilhelmina to leave the room.

"Watch it Taylor!"

"Hey I didn't do anything to her, yet"

Taylor saw the rage flicker in Daniels eyes and concluded that if it wasn't for him being his brother he would have punched him.

"I'm just kidding Daniel, don't worry she is all yours but if you don't go after her you know someone else will she is stunning after all."

"I no…" Daniel sighed

…..

"So Wilhelmina what brought you here?" Claire asked

"Mum, be nice" Alexis said

"I am, So Wilhelmina?"

"Your son he asked me to come so I did"

"Are you sure that is the only reason Wilhelmina?" Alexis asked suggestively

"Hmmmm…."

Daniel then walked on to the patio to where the where

"Wilhelmina could you come with me please I want to show you the rooms"

Wilhelmina then walks up to Daniel and Whispers to him "Perfect timing"

…..

Wilhelmina is woken up by a sweet aroma. She opens her eyes and finds a tray of breakfast in Daniels arms.

"Good morning beautiful" Wilhelmina smiles, Wilhelmina then realises that Daniel is just in his boxers, her eyes then roamed his body, her memory going back to the day she saw him naked. Wilhelmina licked her lips.

"Would you like to enlighten me to what you where thinking about.

Wilhelmina sees Daniels top on the chair behind him and she began to get up to get it, to put on, as she just in her underwear.

"I was thinking about how good you looked naked again" Wilhelmina froze in utter shock. _Did I just say that out loud? Please let have been my imagination._

"Is that so?" _Shit! _Wilhelmina swallows hard.

"D-D-Daniel I, hmmm, what I meant was…"

"I know what you meant Wilhelmina". Daniel put the tray down moving behind Wilhelmina "We both know that this relationship is beyond friendship now…."

Daniel begins to nibble on Wilhelmina's neck

"Daniel" Wilhelmina moans

Daniel then turns Wilhelmina around and kisses her full on the lips,both moaning craving for more. Both of there movements begin to crease. Not willing to wait other second Wilhelmina thrushes her had into Daniels boxers and grabs his member and begins to stoke him at a fast pace. "Shit!" Daniel moaned against her lips, pulling his lips away from hers he begins to suck just below her ear, Wilhelmina moaned deep in her throat, no one knowing that is one of her sensitive spots until today. Daniel and Wilhelmina begin to stubble back onto the bed. Daniel spreads her legs with his knees and brings his hands down to her core, stroking her through her thong, Wilhelmina's hips buckles towards his hand "Daniel please" she whimpered. He then moves her thong to the side and thrusts his middle and index finger into her core and jerks them in an orgasmic motion. "Daniel" She yells. Daniel the pulls Wilhelmina's thong down her long legs while teasing her, by placing wet kisses on her inner thigh. Daniel pulls his boxers off, Daniels head then disappear between Wilhelmina's thighs; Wilhelmina feels the coolness of Daniel's tongue against her. Wilhelmina moans. "Daniel stop" Daniel continued him ministrations. Wilhelmina felt herself get closer to the edge "Daniel! Please! I need you now!"

Daniel hearing the desperation in Wilhelmina's voice he began to kiss his was up to her lips. They shared a hungry kiss; Wilhelmina could taste her self on Daniel making her want him even more if possible. Daniel then teased Wilhelmina with his size. "Daniel" she whimpered. Daniel then entered Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina gasped shocked by his size. Daniel gasped at how tight she was.

The only thing that could be heard was skin hitting skin. "Harder" Wilhelmina moaned. Wilhelmina screamed at the force Daniel took her at "Daniel! Harder, faster, Fuck, yes…Yes…Right there…..FUCK!" Wilhelmina screams as her orgasm hits, the only thing that could now be heard was the pounding of the headboard and Wilhelmina's screams and Daniel's groans.

Taylor then walks past Daniels room and hears Wilhelmina's screams. "Dam! It's about time he hit that" Taylor laughs while walking away from Daniels door.

Not giving Wilhelmina time to come down from her high Daniel then flips them around so Wilhelmina is on top, he then un-claps her bra and tweaks her nipples while pound into her at a frantic pace "Oh my gooooooosh" Wilhelmina throws her head back moaning, feeling another orgasm building up. Daniel then begins to moan feeling is near coming "Fuck!" Daniel moans, Wilhelmina begins to meet Daniel bringing him deeper into her core.

Wilhelmina's phone begins to ring

"Ignore it" Daniel says breathless

"I was planning to" Wilhelmina she replays breathless

The phone rings several times continuously without fail. Wilhelmina grabs the phone and goes to answer the phone. Daniel then flips them back over so that he was back on top of her and then begans to drive faster, harder and deeper into her core to the point that Wilhelmina was unable to meet his trusts. leading Wilhelmina to drop the phone out of her hand and arching her back so high her breast pressed against Daniel's chest. Wilhelmina then screamed at the top of her lungs when her second orgasm hit, "DANIEL!." Daniel then bit onto Wilhelmina's neck to muffle his moans as he came. Daniel then rolled off Wilhelmina pulling her close to his chest. The room was then full of both of there heavy breathing and a thick smell of sex.

The ringing of Wilhelmina's phone broke the silence. Wilhelmina then picked it up.

"Hello?" Wilhelmina say trying to cover up how she was breathless.

"Mum?"

Wilhelmina sat up in shock.

"Nico!"


	13. Where have you been

(By the way Nico is 13 in this story)

"Mum where are you"

"I'm hmmmm" Wilhelmina looks at Daniel and sees the satisfaction on his face, Wilhelmina smile knowing she caused this satisfaction. Daniel begins to kiss and nibble her neck and pulls her leg towards him so that its on top of his, Daniel then begins to tease her with his sex again, ready for round 2, Wilhelmina closes her eyes and parts her lips at his ministrations, trying to focus on not moaning.

"Mum!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm at the Meade's home" Wilhelmina pushes Daniel playfully "Stop!" she whispers, Daniel laughs quietly and lets her leg go.

"Why?"

"I was asked to come" Wilhelmina said looking into Daniels eyes

"Well can you come home please"

"Nico I'm every far from home also, my apartment burnt down and it's being remade, so I couldn't come home anyway."

"Yeah I just found out"

"Nico, where are you?"

"I'm in you lobby as I have no where to go"

"What!"

"What do you mean you have no where to go?"

"I was suspended mum"

"I'm on my way Nico just let me call marc to collect you, you'll stay with him till I get back understood?" Wilhelmina said firmly

"Yes mother"

"Good"

Wilhelmina the calls Marc and tell him the situation with Nico and tells him to pick her up.

"Daniel we have to leave."

"I know" he sighed

….

Marc goes to pick up Nico. Marc then spots Nico near the reception desk and walks up to her.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I was suspended "

"For doing what?"

"I had a fight with some girl in my class"

"Which class?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"Well I'm just trying to prepare you for your mother's interrogation"

"I'm sure I'll be fine"

"You know your mother can detect when people are lying its like she has some sort of radar"

"I'm not lying"

"Whatever you say, it's your life on the line"

…..

Wilhelmina and Daniel make there way towards the dinning room where the rest of the family where. Daniel then walks up to Claire and kisses her check.

"What took you both so long to come down son" Claire asked

"Well mum, Wilhelmina and I were repacking are things as we have to leave now"

"Are you sure that is all you where doing" Taylor said suggestively

Daniel gave Taylor a firm look telling him to shut up.

"Wilhelmina, Daniel what's on your necks" Taylor asked laughing, pointing to the love bites on both of there necks. Wilhelmina and Daniel were silent.

Claire looked at Daniel and Wilhelmina with suspicion.

"Why do you have to leave Daniel you've only been here for a day" Bradford asked bring the tension away from Daniel and Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina looked to Bradford and silently thanked him.

"Well, Wilhelmina as an emergency that she needs to attend to"

"Can't she attend it by herself?"

"Mum!" Alexis warned her mother

"Well she is my guest; I can't just let her go back by herself"

_After what happened this morning he just refers me to his guest…Do they even no we live together? _"You no what Daniel, you should stay"

"Wilhelmina…" Daniel droned

"Well if Wilhelmina insists you should stay, maybe you should Daniel"

"Claire!" Bradford whispered, warning her not to push it.

"Thank you Bradford….Claire. For you hospitality but I must leave now. Goodbye Alexis. Taylor." Taylor then winks at Wilhelmina; Wilhelmina then turns around rolling her eyes making her way towards the door to make her way to the car which will take her to Daniel apartment. Daniel follows behind Wilhelmina.

"Daniel, why are you following me?"

"Like I told my parents I'm not letting you go back by yourself"

"Daniel…. Do your parents know we live together, Does Claire no we leave together?"

"No"

"Why, Daniel?"

"Well…Hmmm"

Wilhelmina shakes her head in disappointment "Daniel, just stay OK"

Before she can entre the car Daniel pulls her into his arms and kisses her full on the lips with force causing her to moan to his mouth. Wilhelmina pulls away "Daniel" She barely whispers.

"Look Wilhelmina… I know you properly believe I'm ashamed or scared of what my parents would think about whatever is going on between us but I'm not". Wilhelmina turns her face away from Daniels. "I should go" Wilhelmina begins to enter her car.

"Oh and Wilhelmina if Nico needs a place to stay she can also stay at my apartment"

"Thank you Daniel". Daniel nods, Daniel watches the car leave the premises and he sighs

Claire and Bradford watch from a far the moment Daniel and Wilhelmina just had.

"Darling promise me you will not jeopardize whatever is going on between those two"

Claire takes a deep breath and nods her head at Bradford's comment.

….

By the time Wilhelmina makes it back into the city it was 8pm, she made her way to Marc's apartment and knocked on the door. Marc opens the door.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the living room"

Wilhelmina shows her self in and walks toward the living room. Wilhelmina spots Nico watching the television so walks further into the room and grabs the remote and she switches it off

"Hey I was watching that" Nico moaned

"Well your not now. Why aren't you in school?"

"I was suspended"

"Why?"

"Because I had a fight in school"

"Which class?" Marc smile remembering those where the same questions he asked.

"Science"

"So, why did you have a fight?"

Nico froze, trying to think of something to say "hmmm, well…"

"Yes, I'm waiting for an answer"

"Well, hmmm, there was….There were these girls and she I mean they, hmmm…." Nico stuttered

"Nico let me remind you I do not tolerate lying" Wilhelmina said firmly

Nico Sighed "I just… I don't want to be in boarding school anymore mum!"

Wilhelmina sighed "It's what's best for you Nico"

"No! It's what's best for you and your career!"

Nico then begins to walk toward Marc's bathroom in tears

"Nico" Wilhelmina sighs

"Willie, why don't you just let her stay with you and Daniel?"

"I don't know marc…"

"Just try it out, let her have what she wants and let her choice whether she wants to go back to boarding school Wilhelmina". Wilhelmina nodded and made her way to Marc's bathroom

"Nico…Please come out"

"No" she said in a teary voice

"Please" Wilhelmina pleaded

"Why?"

"If you come out I'll let you stay, you won't have to go back to boarding school".

Nico opens the door and comes out of the bathroom.

"Let's go"

"Where are we going to go your apartment?"

"I'm staying with Daniel right now"

"Wait, you mean Daniel Meade?"

"Yeah"

"Wow…"

…

Nico and Wilhelmina enter Daniels apartment. Wilhelmina then showed Nico to one of the other guest rooms she would be staying in. Wilhelmina began to walk to her room unaware Nico was following her, Wilhelmina then saw Daniels room open, so she walks in while Nico watches her from outside the door. Daniel then walks out of his bathroom in just a towel to find Wilhelmina in his room.

"Daniel"

"Wilhelmina" Daniel begins to walk towards Wilhelmina

Wilhelmina's eyes rome Daniels wet body and she bites her bottom lip.

"You like what you see" he joked, winking at her

Wilhelmina swallowed hard. "I thought you where going to stay at home with your family"

"Like I said, I was not going to let you come back by yourself, so where's Nico?"

"In the other guest room" by the time Wilhelmina finished her sentence, they were face to face.

"Good". Daniel then puts his hand around Wilhelmina's neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

They both moan into each others mouths; Wilhelmina then pull away from the breath taking kiss, feeling her chest starting to scream for air.

Nico then gasps quietly "No way!" she whispers

"Daniel I can't"

"I no because of Nico is just down the corridor"

"No Daniel not because of that, well yes because of that to but, I just don't know Daniel, I feel like I'm some sort of rebound from Sofia, and that is not what I want"

"Wilhelmina your not, what I felt for Sofia is nothing compared to what I feel for you!"

"I don't know Daniel; maybe we should slow down whatever this is between us.

"No!" Daniel said while pulling Wilhelmina towards him

"I know you want this too Wilhelmina, you can't just deny...whatever we have"

"I know what I want Daniel, I just need to make sure you want the same thing" Wilhelmina's eyes begin to glisten. Wilhelmina then withdraws Daniel's arms from her waist and begins to walk towards the door, Nico then runs back to her room.

"I guess it's going to be up to me to decide whether his potential or not" Nico says to herself, collapsing on the bed with a sigh.


	14. Getting to know you

(Nico has now been living at Daniels house for about 2 weeks and Daniel and Wilhelmina have been tying to avoid each other because of the conversation they previous had.)

Nico enters the kitchen to find Daniel insides

"Where's my mum?"

"She went to work"

"Oh"

"I'm sure she won't be long" Daniel said seeing the disappointment in her eyes

"K" Nico whispered

"So what do you like to do?"

"You said my mothers at work right? So why aren't you at work?" Nico said leaning on the counter

"Well"

"Yes" Nico said gesturing him to finish

"Your mother and I are….. I don't think I should be discussing this with you, you're only…."

"Thirteen. Look I'm old enough so continue, you and my mother"

"Nico I don't feel comfortable talking about me and you mothers relationship"

"So it's a relationship?"

"Do you want something to eat?" Daniel asked trying to divert her from the subject

"Avoiding questions are we"

"You no you sound just like your mother" Daniel smiled

"Fine, since you want to avoid questions, I will like something to eat but not here"

"So where?"

"I don't know figure it out" Nico began to leave the kitchen to get ready to leave.

"What's your favourite thing to eat for breakfast?"

"Pancakes"

…..

(Daniel and Nico are now seated in his Mercedes driving making there way to a restaurant)

"How about we get to know each other more"

"Alright then, if we must"

"So Nico, what's you favourite colour, food, drink, thing to do, activity and your one desire?

"Well my Favourite colour is green and my favourite food and drink is lasagne and pineapple juice, I Like to draw and my desire is…." Nico looks to Daniel to see whether she wants to tell him

"My Desire is to have a relationship with my mum, so what about you" Nico looks to Daniel

"Well, my favourite colour is also green, my favourite food is pizza"

Nico laughs "really. Pizza?"

Daniel laughs "Hey, it taste good. I don't really have a favourite drink, but my favourite thing to do is to spend time with you and your mother"

"Awwww how sweet" Nico laughs

Daniel rolls his eyes playfully "And my desire is to have a relationship with your mother someday"

"See, I knew you like her" Nico smiles

Daniel smiles, Daniel the turns on the radio and begins to sing along to it. Nico laughs "you are the worst singer ever"

"You believe you can do better?"

"I know I can do better" Nico then begins to sing to the radio

"Wow you are really good"

Nico smiles "thanks, I think I got my voice from my mum, no i know i got my voice from my mum as my dad can't sing to save his life."

Daniel laughs "So do you see your dad often?"

"No, not really, not since he got remarried and now has a new family, its as if i don't exist" Nico looks down at her feet

"Now i'm sure that's not true, who could not notice you, you are a Slater are you not?" Nico smiles weakly and nods her head "and i believe Slater's defiantly stand out, so i'm sure you dad does know you exist"

"So why hasn't come to see me like he used to?" She whispers

"Maybe he is just trying to give you time to adjust to the fact that he his remarried, you know"

"I haven't seen him for a year..."

"Well then that's just his loss then because your amazing to be around, even though you are every stubborn" Daniel smiles

Nico smiles "Thanks...Hey!" Daniel laughs

"So Your mother does know that I've taken you out right?"

"errr"

"What do you mean errr"

"Well I guess I kind of forgot to ask" Nico said pretending to be innocent

"What do you mean you forgot?!"

"Do you mind if we stop at mode first, then I will be able to ask her?"

"Was this your plan all along, get me to take you to mode" Daniel said while rising his eyebrow

"No, if I wanted to go to mode, I would have went"

"So what then…you no what, lets just go back"

"No! Please can we go to Mode" She gave him puppy eyes

Daniel sighed knowing he was going to give in "Why do you want to go to mode so much?"

"I just want to ask her to come with us ok" Nico said folding her arms

Daniel smiled "Why didn't you just say that"

"I don't know" Nico said looking out the window

…..

Daniel and Nico enter the mode offices

"Well you know where your mother's office is, if you need me ill be in my office"

Nico nodded and made her way to Wilhelmina office. Once she reached her office she opened the door. Wilhelmina looked up hearing her office door being opened.

"What are you doing here?"

Nico was silent

"How did you even get here?"

"Daniel drove me" Nico looked down at her feet

Wilhelmina got up from her seat walking towards her office door. Nico seeing this quickly made her way to the door blocking it.

"Mum, where are you going?"

"To have a little talk with your friend"

"Mum" Nico pleaded

"Nico move, now!"

Nico moved aside Wilhelmina made her way to Daniels office with Nico following behind.

Wilhelmina and Nico enter Daniels office.

Daniel looks up "Wilhelmina"

Wilhelmina sighs "Daniel…..Why didn't you ask me if I you could take Nico out"

Daniel looks to Nico. "I'm sorry I Wilhelmina I though I did; I guess it just slipped my mind, I'm sorry, if you want I could take her home if it's a problem"

Wilhelmina shake her head "no, just ask me next time" Wilhelmina begins to leave the room.

"Wait Wilhelmina would you like to come with us to get something to eat?"

"Daniel I can't you no I have a lot of work to do"

Daniel and Nico's eyes lock and Daniel sees the disappointment in her eyes.

"Alright, since you have so much work to do. How about I do the work for you, meaning you and Nico will be able to go together"

"Daniel I can't let you…"

"No excess Wilhelmina, problem solved" Daniel gives Wilhelmina the keys to his car.

"Daniel" Wilhelmina droned

"It's ok Daniel if she doesn't want to go out with me, then its fine!" Nico walks out of his office

Daniel walks behind Wilhelmina and begins to rub her arms. "Go talk to her" Wilhelmina nods and walks towards the lift where Nico is.

"Nico"

"What mum?"

"It's not that I don't want to go out with you, it's just"

"Just what?"

"In this industry..."

"Here we go again; it's always going to be your image over me" Nico begins to walk to walk towards the stairs as the lift was taking to long.

Wilhelmina looks back at Daniel for support, and Daniel monitors her to go after her .

"Nico, Wait…..I'll go out with you"

"Why?"

"Because it's what you want"

….

Wilhelmina and Nico at that the restaurant

"Mum what's the deal between you and Daniel?"

"What do you mean?" Wilhelmina askes pretending to be oblivious

"He likes you, you know"

"What do you know, you're only thirteen"

"Yes and I'm an every smart thirteen year old. So…"

"There's nothing between me and Daniel"

Nico looks up and moves her chair away from the table. "What are you looking at and why did you just do that?

"I'm just making sure I'm not truck by lightning along with you"

Wilhelmina smiles "Ha ha very funny" Wilhelmina rolls her eyes playfully

"I know right I should be a comedian"

Wilhelmina laughs "Yeah you should"

….

Wilhelmina and Nico spend the whole day together getting to know each other again, beginning to patch up the cracks in there relationship; forgetting she had to go back to work to finish the work Daniel had took over and help her finish so she could spend some time with Nico.

(Nico and Wilhelmina are now back at Daniels apartment)

Nico and Wilhelmina walked into the living room to find Daniel sitting watching T.V. Wilhelmina then remembered she was supposed to go back to the office.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel I completely forgot, I left you…"

"It's alright Wilhelmina, no need to worry, the papers would have been finished by the time you would have came back any way" Daniel lied knowing he just got back home 10mins ago

"Well, I'm just going to go to my room" Nico said while smiling

Wilhelmina shakes her head while smiling knowing exactly what she was trying to do

Wilhelmina watches her leave. "Thanks again Daniel"

"Like I said by the time you…"

"Come on Daniel, I saw the papers I gave you that would have taken 3 hours to do minimum"

"Well…"

"What time did you actually get back?"

Daniel was silent

"Daniel?"

"About 10 minutes ago"

Wilhelmina sighs "you should have called me I would have…."

Daniel stands up "Look Wilhelmina. I said it was fine Ok" Daniel says while stroking her cheek

Wilhelmina nods

"Well are there any requests that you might want for dinner?"

"No" Wilhelmina smiles "You should ask Nico"

Daniel makes his way to Nico's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey, do you have any requests for dinner?

"Pizza"

Daniel smiles "Alright, I'm not sure how I'm going to persuade your mum to eat that but I'll try" Daniel begins to leave the room.

"Daniel, thanks for not telling my mum it was my plan to go to Mode and for saying that you where the one who forgot to call her"

"Your welcome"

Daniel makes his way to the kitchen to find Wilhelmina in the kitchen. Wilhelmina turns around

"So did she have any requests?"

"Yeah, pizza"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

…..

Nico gets out her phone and makes a call.

"Hello"

"Nico, why are you calling me?"

"I need your help"


	15. The set up

"I need your help"

"With what Nico?"

"I need you to help me plan something"

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to come to Daniels apartment and I'll tell you"

…

Wilhelmina hers a knock at the door so she makes her way to answer it

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was asked to come"

"By who?"

"Nico"

Wilhelmina nods and moves aside.

"Well, her room is the last door on the left"

Nico hears her door open.

"You don't know how to knock?"

"Nico, why did you ask me to come?"

"Marc….I need you to help"

"With what exactly?"

"With set up my mum and Daniel"

"And why would I do that?" Marc raised his eyebrow

"Because you care about my mum's happiness and Daniel makes my mum happy. No matter how hard she tries to hide it or deny, he does"

"How do you know she is trying to deny it, what if she just doesn't want to be with him"

Nico raises her eyebrow "Are you blind"

"No"

"So you can see"

"Yes" Marc rolls his eye

"So you should be able to see how they look at each other"

"Like they want to rip each others cloths off"

"Thanks for that mental image" Nico says with a hint of sarcasm

"Well…what are you planning to do, to make this happen?"

"I don't know! That's why I called you" Nico rolls her eyes

"We could set up a romantic dinner here"

"Yeah that could work but there's one problem…. how will I get both of them out the house for long enough!"

"I don't know, tell Wilhelmina you want to go out for a bit"

"Well what about Daniel?"

"I'll get betty to deal with him" Marc begins to call Betty.

"Hello Betty"

"Hey Marc, what do you need?"

"I need you to distract Daniel for a few hours then make sure when he get home he looks good, you know what I you don't have the best style so ill just give you the address to go to so that you can just collect the cloths I want you to make sure Daniel wears"

"Hey! I have style"

"Sure you do…."

"Anyway…Why I'm I going this?" Betty asks curiously

"None of your business" Marc gets ready to hang up

"If you don't tell me I won't do it" Betty yells through the phone

Marc looks to Nico and Nico nods giving him the indication to tell her

"Where playing match maker with Daniel and Willie"

"Oh…Ok, I hope you know what you're doing"

"Of course I do" Marc hangs up

"So who's going to help you make the romantic atmosphere?"

"I'll ask Mandy"

"K, just make sure its ready in time"

….

The next day Nico enters Wilhelmina's room getting ready to put the plan in motion. Wilhelmina looks up to find Nico at the door and she gestures her to sit down on her bed.

"Is there something you need?" Wilhelmina puts her laptop down on the said of the bed.

"Hmmm, yeah, could we go shopping please, I need some new cloths"

"Alright" Wilhelmina looks at Nico curiously.

…..

Daniel hers hears the door bell ring and makes his way to the front door.

"Betty what are you doing here"

"Come on mister, where going out"

"Why?"

"To get you a new wardrobe"

"Everyone needs a new wardrobe once in a while"

"Fine" Daniel sighs

….

"Nico are you ready to leave now?"

"Nope not just yet, while were here we should find you something to wear, how about this"

Nico picks up a black short cut fitted dress which has one strap and is low cut at the back

"And what reason would I have to wear that"

"I don't know, I just thought it would look good on you, you should try it on"

"No"

"Pleeeease"

"Fine" Wilhelmina sighs and takes the dress.

"Mission accomplished" Nico whispers

Wilhelmina comes out in the dress.

"Wow mum you look great"

"Thank you now can I change back"

"No! I mean no, you should fine some heels to go with it"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you might change your mind and get the dress. Mum just go look for heels, I will look after your cloths" Nico says with a smirk

Wilhelmina goes to look for heels "Does she really think I don't know that something is up"

Nico gets a text from marc saying she can come home now. "I guess its time to put this to an end now"

Nico enters the changing room with a bottle of water in her hand, and opens it and begins to pour the water on Wilhelmina's cloths

"Opps, my bad, I guess she can't wear these now" Nico laughs

Wilhelmina enters the changing room. "Ok I found heels to go with the dress can we….What happened to my cloths!"

"Mum calm down its just water and it was an accident…..Well I guess you will have to wear that huh?" Nico smirks

"Nico….What are you up to?"

"Nothing….Well at least you jacket didn't get wet"

"hmmhm"

….

"Betty I think we got every thing we need now Betty can we leave now?"

"Well…."

Just as Betty was about to answer she got a text from marc saying she could come back now.

"Daniel just put this on and we can leave, if you don't ill just keep giving you other tux's to wear"

Daniel sighed taking the tux "Fine"

Daniel came out in the black tux. Betty went into the changing room and collected Daniels cloths.

"Ok we can go now"

"Betty what are you doing"

"You will soon find out and thank me" she smiled

….

Daniel and betty reached his apartment and Betty lead Daniel into the kitchen

"Betty what is all of this" Daniel asked looking around to see candles and a romantic table set out

"Like I said you will soon find out" Betty said pushing Daniel to sit down in one of the chairs

Just a few second Wilhelmina walked into the kitchen with Nico to find candles and a romantic table set up.

"What is all of this" Wilhelmina said while Nico began to take off her coat.

Daniel got up from his chair "Wilhelmina…..You look amazing"

Wilhelmina smiled shyly "Thank you"

Nico pushes Wilhelmina to sit down in the seat opposite Daniel

"Well where just going to leave you love birds alone" Nico smiles "Oh and Mum I will be staying at Marc's house today, I think you and Daniel need some alone time. Oh and the food is in the oven" She smirks. Nico, Betty and Marc begin to leave the kitchen.

"Nico!"

"Bye mum, see you tomorrow"

Wilhelmina hears the front door shut

"Before you say anything I had nothing to do with this, but to be honest, I wish I did, Wilhelmina….. I know you think that I think of you as a rebound to Sofia bu…"

"Daniel I'm moving out tomorrow"


	16. Dangerously in love

"What! Why?"

"My apartment is ready now"

"Wilhelmina…I don't want you or Nico to leave" He whispers

"Why?" She whispers

"Because I need you Wilhelmina. You can't just leave!"

"That's not a good enough reason Daniel!"

Wilhelmina gets up from the seat and begins to leave the kitchen, however Daniel grasp her hand spinning her around.

"Wilhelmina please, I love you" Daniel says getting chocked up

Wilhelmina pulls her hand away with force. "What did you say?"

Daniel pulls her towards him. "I Said I love you"

"Daniel… You shouldn't say things you don't mean" she whispers pushing him away, beginning to walk toward her room.

Daniel picks up his wine glass from the table drinking the remaining wine in the cup, then smashing it against the wall.

Daniel begins to pace up and down. "I can't lose her, not now, not after I've seen the true her" he tells himself franticly.

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel runs in the direction Wilhelmina went. He enters her room to finding her bags packed and her coat and phone in her hand talking to someone.

"Marc, I need you to come back and collect my things so I can-"

This comment angered Daniel, so before she could finish her comment he grabbed he phone and throw it against the wall causing it to smash into pieces, startling her.

"What the fuck Daniel!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Daniel-"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Wilhelmina looks at Daniels eyes to see fire inside them, she then begins to analyse the rest of his body and he was shaking, she jaw was clenched and his nostrils where flared.

Daniel then begins to pace "Look Wilhelmina, I love you I can't just let you leave, why don't you understand that?"

"Daniel you don't love me Ok you just think you do" Wilhelmina says in a shaky voice

Daniel stops pacing and grasps her hand, pulling them towards his chest "I. Love .You"

Wilhelmina shakes her head in none belief while tears begin to run down her face.

Daniel brings one hand to Wilhelmina's face and strokes her cheek, then lifts her chin so there eyes lock.

Daniel takes a deep breath "Wilhelmina Slater... I do love you!"

Wilhelmina looks into Daniels eyes and sees the sincerity in his eyes

"I-I love you to Daniel" she whispers

Daniel smiles and raps his hands around Wilhelmina's waist pulling her towards him and pulls her in for a kiss, grazing his tongue against her bottom lip tasting the salty substance of her tears, begging for access. Wilhelmina's happily grants him access as her hands snakes around Daniels neck pulling him down to her, deepening the kiss.

...

Daniel began to kiss down Wilhelmina's neck and begin to back her up toward his bed.

Wilhelmina moans. "Wait…"

"What?" Daniel stops his ministrations

"Did you leave the oven on? You no we don't need another apartment catching fire"

Daniel laughs "It was never on they just left the food in there"

"Oh, Ok" Wilhelmina begins to nibble on Daniels neck and plants wet kisses ensuring she left her mark, while pushing Daniel's blazer off and beginning to unbutton his top. Daniel moan, her lips feeling as smooth as silk against his skin. Wilhelmina finally achieving to unbutton his top pull it off, running her nails against his abs, causing him to shiver, Daniel then to begins to smile at his own involuntary reactions which only she could cause. She then looped her hand into his belt buckle pulling it and unzipping his trousers enabling them to fall to the ground. Daniel then captures Wilhelmina's lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, not that she would protest, while kicking his shoes, socks and trousers somewhere across the room.

"Turn around" He whispers hotly into her ear, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth causing her to moan deep in hear throat. Wilhelmina followed his command and turned around.

"Now I don't think it fair that I'm the only one I'm my underwear and your fully dressed, lets make it even shall we" He said in a raspy voice, full of desire. Moving her hair to the side; this causes her breath to quicken and to shiver just by his little touches. Daniel begins to unzip her dress while giving butterfly kisses on her neck. Wilhelmina moans and steps out of the dress and her heels.

Daniel backs Wilhelmina towards the bed, Wilhelmina then lays on the bed spreading her legs apart so that Daniel could hover himself on top of her. Wilhelmina pulls Daniel down to her lips and kisses him breathless, not stopping until she heard him moan.

Wilhelmina pulls away breathless "I want you to make love to me like I am the only women you will ever desire" she says breathlessly

"That you are, and that I will" he replies just as breathless.

He captures her bottom lip between his teeth, then kisses her jaw, her neck, and then returns back to her lips, they both attack each others lips fighting for dominance. While Daniel began to lowering his hand further south looking for her core and when he found it he inserted two fingers into her core causing to involuntarily buckle towards his hand and throw her head back "Danieeeel!"

Daniel began to curl his fingers in an orgasmic motion while rubbing her clit. "Fuck! Daniel, don't stop" she moans. However just when she was about to come he pull his fingers out of her slippery tight grip and suck her juices off clean, Wilhelmina's eyes darken with arouse. "Daniel" She pleaded. He then began to pull her thong from her legs and pulled off his boxers. Daniel then centred himself at her core and buries himself deep in side her, both throwing there heads back in ecstasy.

He stilled himself for a few seconds trying to savor the ecstasy they where feeling.

Daniel tried to keep a slow pace however his body was going against him, as he began to feel the need for release as Wilhelmina's wall began to clench around him bringing him deeper inside of her causing him to trust him self in side of her at a frantic pace. Wilhelmina begins to dig her nail into Daniels arms "Daniel I'm sooo close!"

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the pound head board and a few groans and moans until Wilhelmina's body went rigid and she released a strangled cry, arching her back once her orgasm hit. Daniel began to bit and groan against her neck to muffle his moans once his release came, beginning to slow his pace bringing them down from there high. He Rolled off Wilhelmina and pulls her towards him so that her head will be on his chest.

All that could be heard was there heavy breathing until Daniel decided to break the silence

"So I guess where dating now"

"Yeah I guess… Oh and Daniel... You own me a new BlackBerry"

Daniel Smirks at the remembrance of him throwing her phone, he then kisses her forcefully on the lips ready for round two.


	17. The announcement

Nico walks into Marc's kitchen and sits at the table beside marc

"Do you think it worked?"

"Of course it did"

"I hope so Marc"

"Why do you want this to work so bad anyway?"

"Because Daniel is good for my mum, she's changed, I know that if it wasn't for Daniel I wouldn't be here right now I will he shipped back to boarding school, also she more laid back now, she spends time with me, and we have real conversations now, where closer than we have ever been and I know Daniel makes her happy, and I also know Daniel would never leave her, leave us" She said the last part in a low whisper, that if he hadn't been so close he would have not heard what she had said.

Marc Nods "Well I can't disagree that he has changed her and I do believe it's for the good" He smiles.

"Nico is that the only reason you what your mother and Daniel to get together?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, personal reasons, father figure and all…?"

"Of course not!" She said unconvincingly

…

Daniel enters the living room to find Wilhelmina lying on the sofa, flicking through channels.

"Hey. What you doing?"

"Nothing much…"

"You seem bored"

"I am, just trying to pass time before have to get ready for work"

Daniel walks towards Wilhelmina with a smirk on his face

"Daniel what are you thinking" She says while moving further into the sofa.

Once Daniel reach's the sofa he grabs one of Wilhelmina's legs, pulling her towards him.

"Oh, just numerous ways wee could pass time" Daniel hovers himself on top of Wilhelmina and begins to trail kisses up her neck, running his tongue along her ear, sucked an ear lobe into his mouth. Daniel lowers his further south and stroking her through the material covering her core, Daniel then moved the material to the side, slipping his fingers into her core, moving in and out at a slow pace.

Wilhelmina moaned, "Daniel…Stop" she said not as convincing as she wanted it to sound.

"Hmmhmm" Daniel said continuing his ministrations, lowering his kisses to her exposed breast and beginning to unbutton the top on her with his free hand.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in my top?"

Wilhelmina smirked "Yes... I believe you have" she said breath laboured

"However have I told you how good you look with it off?"

Daniel begins to slip his hand inside of the open top and searches for the back of Wilhelmina's bra, while increasing the pace of his fingers moving inside her core"

Wilhelmina throws her head back in pleasure "_Daniel, _Nico could walk in at any second"

"Well she is not her at this every second is she?"

"Daniel" Wilhelmina try's to protest. Daniel then bites Wilhelmina's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth, while pushing her back onto the sofa, undoing her bra.

Marc and Nico enter Daniels apartment

"Do you think my mum and Daniel will be here?"

"They should either be getting ready for work or they have already made there way"

Marc and Nico make there was into the living room

"Oh my gosh!" Nico and Marc say in collision

"Nico!" Wilhelmina pushes Daniel off her and redoes her bra and begins to button the top back up.

"Well I guess I should get going now"

Wilhelmina looks to marc "Yeah you should"

Marc swallows hard and begins to leave Daniels apartment.

"Well as you to seem to be busy, hmmm I just going to go to my room" Nico rushes to her room

"See, you never listen" She pushes him, while walking towards Nico's room

Daniel laughs "hey I couldn't help it, I didn't tell you to just come out in my top"

Wilhelmina smirks "Shut up Daniel, now I have to go deal with a traumatized thirteen year old"

"She knows what sex is"

"Daniel you know when I told you to shut up, it wasn't a request" Wilhelmina laughs

Wilhelmina knocks on Nico's door.

"Come in"

Wilhelmina walks in and sits on Nico's bed

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Look Nico what you saw"

"Mum I'm thirteen, I know what I saw, look we don't have to talk about this subject you know"

Wilhelmina sighed relieved

"I'm just happy you and Daniel are together, you are together right?"

"Yeah we are" Wilhelmina smiles

"Good" Nico smiles

"You're Ok with this? Because if your not then…"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

Wilhelmina smiles "What?"

"Since when does Wilhelmina Slater care what people think about who she dates including her daughter?"

Wilhelmina rolls eyes playfully "So?"

"Yeah I'm Ok with you being with Daniel"

"Good, well as you can see I need to get ready for work and you need to get ready to as I wont leave you alone in the house by yourself, meaning if your going to stay here I have to register you with a school here so we wont have that problem".

Nico smiles "so I'm defiantly staying?"

"Is it what you want?"

"Yes"

"Then yes you're staying"

Nico embraces Wilhelmina in a hug "I love you mum"

Wilhelmina heart melts, a tear runs down Wilhelmina's check

"I Love you to Nico"


	18. Meet The Family

(Mode office)

Wilhelmina walks into Daniels office. Daniel looks up hearing her foot steps and smiles

"Hey babe"

Wilhelmina smiles "Hey"

"What do you need?"

"Well I need a tiny little favour" saying the last part in a high pitch

Daniel raises his eye brow "How tiny?"

"I need you to accompany me to a little gathering"

"What type of gathering?"

"A traditional family one"

"No way"

"Please, I came with you to one of your family gatherings" Wilhelmina folds her arms and turns away from him in a childish manner.

"Willie, that was different" he walks behind her and raps his hands around her waist

"How?"

"It was just my immediate family"

"And your point is?"

"I don't want to be in a house full of Slater's, I believe two right now is enough"

"What do you mean by right now, are you planning on dealing with more Slater's"

Daniel begins to rub Wilhelmina's belly. "we will just have to wait and see"

Wilhelmina spins a round quickly at his comment. "What do you mean-"

Daniel cuts her off with a kiss making her lose her Tran of thought.

Claire and Bradford enter Daniels office and Claire clears her throat. Wilhelmina and Daniel pull away from the kiss.

"If you don't come with me there will be no sex for a month" she whispers in his hear before pulling away from him. Daniel looks towards Wilhelmina and sees how dead serious she is.

"Dad... Hmmm, I and Wilhelmina will be absent tomorrow as we have to attend something important".

Bradford completely ignored what Daniel said "So I'm guessing you two are together now?"

"Excuse me"

"Wilhelmina I think you forgot to close the curtains when you entered Daniels office" Claire smirks.

Daniel and Wilhelmina look out the window seeing the employees looks at her and Daniel in shock.

"So are you two together now" Bradford repeats

Daniel looks to Wilhelmina for conformation and Wilhelmina nods.

"Yes we are Dad"

"Not that I'm surprised, Taylor did tell me about uses twos little or should I say loud encounter at the house"

"Dad!"

The blood seemed to rise to Daniel and Wilhelmina's checks.

"Well I'm just going to go to my office now, you know as I have a lot of work to do" Wilhelmina exits Daniels office in a hurry. Bradford and Claire laugh.

"Well son I guess we will leave you now, don't stay to long where ever you and Wilhelmina are going"

"Yes mother"

"Come on Bradford I believe you've embarrassed him enough".

Once Daniel sees them out of sight he makes his way to Wilhelmina's office

"I'm Sorry about that"

"That was the most embarrassing situation I've been in so far"

"So I just want to confirm. So how serious where you about the no sex"

"Died serious"

Daniel nods

...

**(Wilhelmina, Daniel and Nico are at Wilhelmina's family gathering, the Senators house)**

Wilhelmina and Daniel begin to make there way into the dinning room where everyone else was.

"So this is you child hood home?" Daniel looks around the room

"No, not really as I was hardly ever here, you know, boarding school"

Wilhelmina sees the senator across the room. "Nico go and say hi to the senator"

"Ok mum"

"So how does it feel to be back here?"

"To be honest I hate it here"

"Why?"

"Because-"

She was cut off by the her dad

"Wanda"

"It's Wilhelmina"

"You're not going to give me a hug?"

Wilhelmina gives him a faulse smile "Of course" Wilhelmina hugs him quickly with no emotion

"Your mother has been waiting for you to arrive" The senator looks to Daniel

"And who is this?"

"I'm Daniel Meade"

"Yes I know who you are, that was not what I meant what I meant was why are you here?"

"Dad!"

"Wow I haven't heard you say that in years"

"His my, where together dad"

"In what sense?"  
Wilhelmina looks to Daniel and smiles "He's my boyfriend"

"Well Dwayne is here Wanda"

"It is Wilhelmina" She states firmly

"No, I don't believe you where named that at birth sweet heart, well I'm going to leave you two, come on Nico I'm sure Victoria would like to see you" Nico follows behind him.

Daniel wraps his hands around Wilhelmina's waist.

"Calm down Wilhelmina, you know you only have a few hours to go, oh and who's Dewayne?" Wilhelmina sighs, resting her head on Daniels shoulder. "His my ex husband"

Dewayne sees this from a far and isn't to happy about Wilhelmina's new found relationship.

"Oh, i see, well I'm going to get you something to drink before you kill someone"

Wilhelmina laughs "Thank you" she gives him a quick peck on the lips, Daniel makes his way to get Wilhelmina a drink.

Dewayne sees this from a far and begins to make his way towards Wilhelmina.

"Hey"

"Dewayne…"

"You know I thought I would hear some excitement in your voice"

"Sorry to disappoint, so have you spoke to Nico yet?"

"Yes I have she is my daughter, I am her father"

"You haven't seen her in a year Dewayne"

"Hey you can't judge me, you hardly see her either"

"Look I'm not going to begin to point fingers, but if you want to be in her life then be in it stop dropping in and out when you think it is convent"

"Look who's talking"

"Before you say anything she is no longer in boarding school, she is living with me and Daniel now and we are working on are relationship, why are you even here talking to me and not her?"

"So his name is Daniel?"

"I don't have time for this" Wilhelmina begins to walk away and Dewayne grabs her arm.

"Where you going"

"Get off of me Dewayne"

"Come on Wilhelmina, I'm not doing anything wrong I just want to talk that's all".

Dewayne sees Daniel approaching towards them and he moves his hand towards her lower back inching to go lower "You know you look amazing as always" he whispers in her ear. Wilhelmina turns around getting ready to react however she sees Daniel and see the rage, angry and jealousy in his eyes, afraid for Dewayne's life so, she walks towards him stops him before he gets any closer to Dewayne and reacts. Wilhelmina sees Daniel look at him with fire in his eyes.

"Daniel look at me"

Daniel ignores Wilhelmina and doesn't move his eyes from him. Wilhelmina begins to push Daniel's chest so that he will begin to walk away however she felt the pressure of him pushing her backwards towards Dewayne.

"Daniel" Wilhelmina turns Daniels face towards her's, there eyes lock and his eyes begin to soften

"Let it go, it's not worth it"

"I'm not going to do anything I was just was going to give you your drink"

"Thank you" She smiles and kisses him

"So you must be Dewayne"

"Yes that's me"

Daniel walks towards him and Wilhelmina grabs his hand, Daniel looks to Wilhelmina "Don't worry"

Daniel walks closer to him, so that they are toe to toe "Just to let you know if I ever and I mean ever see your hand touch my women they way you just did you wont have a hand to use, understand?".

"I Just want to talk to her"

"I believe your wife should be looking for you now Dewayne" Wilhelmina says leaning on Daniels chest.

"Come on Wilhelmina, I believe we have other people to see" Daniel takes her hand jealously and walks away.

Wilhelmina leads Daniel out on to the porch.

"Daniel what you saw"

"It's alright Wilhelmina I trust you and I saw what he did anyway and how you reacted".

"You know you look hot when you're jealous"

"Is that so?" Daniel pulls Wilhelmina towards him

"Yes it is, you know I love you right"

"I don't believe I do, you might have to show me"  
Wilhelmina giggles and pulls Daniel in for a kiss, they where so lost in the kiss they didn't notice someone came outside onto the porch until they cleared there throat.

Wilhelmina pulled from the kiss "mother".

"Hello Wanda"

"Wilhelmina" She said annoyed

"So who is this?"

"Hi I'm Daniel Meade"

"Nice to meet you, I am Victoria, Wilhelmina's mother, do you mind if I speak to my Daughter alone"

Daniel see Wilhelmina shake her head "Hmmmm, Wilhelmina do you want me to leave?"

"No"

"Wanda please"

Wilhelmina sighs "Fine and its Wilhelmina"

Daniel makes his way back inside the house and finds Nico sitting by himself so he goes and sits next to her.

"What's up sad face"

"My dad"

"What did he do now?"

"I go to talk to him and he just asks for mum and who you are, like he didn't even care that he hasn't see me for a year, no hello, how are you." Nico's eyes began to glisten.

"Well if you ask me then he doesn't deserve you" Daniel whips the tears that fall from Nico's eyes

"Now if you where my daughter I don't believe I would let you out of my sight, I would kinda feel sorry for you and any boy boys who try to get close to you because I know I run them away maybe threaten them with a gun or something you know I will be like old yeller, protecting the house"

Nico laughed leaned on Daniels shoulder "you know old yeller was shot at the end of the film right?"

Daniel laughed "No sorry, I don't remember that happening".

Victoria and Wilhelmina watched Daniel and Nico interact from a far.

"He's good with Nico"

"Yeah" Wilhelmina smiles

"Much better than Dewayne...You love him?"

Wilhelmina looks to her mother and nods

"Hold on to him, he is a keeper" Victoria makes her way back to the house.

Wilhelmina smiles at her mothers words "I Know"


	19. Epilogue

(My story is now coming to an end I would like to say thank you to all my readers and to the people who made comments, favourite and followed my story you encourage me to continue the story and finish it so, thanks)

**(Two years later, Daniel and Wilhelmina bought a house together and Nico lives with them attending a school in New York close to home.)**

"Morning" Wilhelmina pecks Daniel on the lip in a rush

"Morning" Daniel makes his way towards his closet

"Why are you in a rush?"

"I have a meeting to get to in 20mins, so got to go, bye love you" Wilhelmina exists there bedroom

"Well happy anniversary to you to" Daniel whispers disappointed.

Wilhelmina enters the room, Daniel smiles hopefully hoping she remembered.

"Forgot my phone" Wilhelmina picks up the phone and exists the room

Daniel sighs, Wilhelmina enters the room.

Wilhelmina walks up towards Daniel "Oh Daniel, happy anniversary" Wilhelmina kisses Daniel slow and passionately however with force, Daniel moans against Wilhelmina's lips.

Daniel smiled "I thought you forgot"

"Of course I didn't, can we continue this later please as I now have a meeting in...17 minutes

Daniel laughs "Go" Daniel says my slapping her ass.

"Hey! Oh can you also drop Nico at school for me please and thank, ok bye"

...

"So what are you going to do for you and mums two year anniversary?"

"I'm not going to tell you, knowing you; you will just go and tell your mother"

"I won't Daniel I promise, scouts honor"

"Says the fifteen year old who practically tells her mother everything I tell you, and since when where you a scout?"

"Since today"

"Your just going to have to wait and see just like your mother.

Nico sighs "Fine"

Daniel's car comes to a halt and Nico gets out of the car and makes her way toward into the school grounds.

(Mode Office)

Marc walks into Wilhelmina's office with boxes and bags in his hands.

"What is all of that?"

"I don't know, I just deliver" Marc smirks

Marc put the biggest box onto her desk.

"Open it"

Wilhelmina opened the box and gasped pulling out a long strapless black dress with a long slit at the side enabling her leg to show. Wilhelmina reads the note which tells her to get ready "Daniel" Wilhelmina whispers.

Marc goes to close Wilhelmina's curtains so that she could put the dress on. Wilhelmina begins to take off the dress she is wearing to put on the one Daniel bought for her which fitting like a glove on her body. Wilhelmina begins to open the other boxes to find silver 6 inch heels with Diamonds on the heels, a diamond necklace and a channel jacket to put on top of her dress. She begins to put the rest of the accessories on.

"You look amazing Willie"

"Thank you Marc" Wilhelmina

"Oh, Wilhelmina, before I forget, happy anniversary" Marc takes out a Diamond Bracelet "It's from me and Nico" He smiles. Wilhelmina embraces Marc. "Thank you"

Daniel walks into Wilhelmina's office in a black suit.

"You look amazing" Daniels eyes roams Wilhelmina's body

"You don't look so bad yourself"

Daniel runs his hands trough Wilhelmina's hair

"Thank you, Daniel for all of this" She gestured her self

"happy anniversary honey"

Wilhelmina goes into her bag and gets out a set of keys and hands them to Daniel.

Daniel smiles "What's this?"

"The keys to your new Lamborghini, happy anniversary ba-"

Daniel cut her off with a kiss

…

"Daniel, why are we at your old apartment?"

"Well you will just have to come inside and see"

When Wilhelmina walked in it was exactly as it was set two years ago when he first told her he loved her, just looking at the place brought back the memories.

_"Wilhelmina…I don't want you or Nico to leave" He whispers_

_"Why?" She whispers_

_"Because I need you Wilhelmina. You can't just leave!"_

_"That's not a good enough reason Daniel!"_

_Wilhelmina gets up from the seat and begins to leave the kitchen, however Daniel grasp her hand spinning her around._

_"Wilhelmina please, I love you" Daniel says getting chocked up_

_Wilhelmina pulls her hand away with force. "What did you say?"_

_Daniel pulls her towards him. "I Said I love you"_

_"Daniel… You shouldn't say things you don't mean" she whispers pushing him away, beginning to walk toward her room._

_..._

_"Marc, I need you to come back and collect my things so I can-"_

_This comment angered Daniel, so before she could finish her comment he grabbed he phone and throw it against the wall causing it to smash into pieces, startling her._

_"What the fuck Daniel!"_

_"You're not going anywhere!"_

_"Daniel-"_

_"You're not going anywhere!"_

_Wilhelmina looks at Daniels eyes to see fire inside them, she then begins to analyse the rest of his body and he was shaking, she jaw was clenched and his nostrils where flared._

_Daniel then begins to pace "Look Wilhelmina, I love you I can't just let you leave, why don't you understand that?"_

_"Daniel you don't love me Ok you just think you do" Wilhelmina says in a shaky voice_

_Daniel stops pacing and grasps her hand, pulling them towards his chest "I. Love. You"_

_Wilhelmina shakes her head in none belief while tears begin to run down her face._

_Daniel brings one hand to Wilhelmina's face and strokes her cheek, then lifts her chin so there eyes lock._

_Daniel takes a deep breath "Wilhelmina Slater... I do love you_!"

When Wilhelmina looked back at Daniel he was kneeling down on one knee.

"Daniel" she whispered

Daniel took Wilhelmina's hands into his.

"Wilhelmina I know when we first met things weren't easy for us, I mean we argued 24/7 but I'm sure if that didn't happen we wouldn't be where we are today, right now, in love with each other. I'm not going to lie to you I was beyond happy when you and ted didn't work out as I knew I now had a chance to get to know you however I did get side tracked with Sofia but to be honest I don't ever believe I loved her or desired for her because when ever I did think about her you would come into my mind and out weigh every single though of her, when I was with her, I imaged being with you, even when I proposed I was questioning whether I should be proposing her and not you, but right now I have no doubt in my mind whether I want to spend the rest of my like with you, I'm 100 percent sure you are the one for me and you will forever be the right one for me as your my soul mate, if I was to lose you I don't think I will ever be able to recover Wilhelmina. I Love you Wilhelmina Slater and you no why I love. I love you because u bring out a side of me that I never know existed, you make me a good and better person, I think about my goals and future more than ever now where together. When were not together, you are always in my mind, when I see any women I compare them to you, saying why she can never be you, why they never could compare to you, no other women can ever be you.

I miss you when you are not around. Even though It's like where ever I go you're around me as all I think about is you... I feel loved that is best feeling ever.

I'll never hurt when you are around, when I see you smile it just lights up my world, it warms my heart to see you smile; I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have are ups and downs, especially the first years but we will pull through it, you know why? Because I am confident we are good for each other and are meant to be together as we bring the best out in each other, we are good together. Your my life Wilhelmina. So, you know I thought it would be symmetrical as this was the first place I told you I loved you and now this will be the first place I ask you to become my wife, Wilhelmina Anne Slater will you marry me?"

Wilhelmina nods as she was too emotional to talk. Daniel slips the ring onto he finger and stands up to kiss her passionately with force, bringing is hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss.

…

(Daniel and Wilhelmina are on there honey moon in the Bahamas)

Daniel rolls off Wilhelmina breathless

"Ms Meade you were amazing as always" Daniel says breathlessly

"You going to keep calling me that for a While huh" She says breathlessly

"Yep" He smiles

"I hope Nico isn't stressing Claire out to much, who am I kidding, I would love that" she laughs and Daniel laughs along with her.

"Knowing Nico she is properly causing my mother stress, well what I expect she is a Slater"

"hey" Wilhelmina pushes Daniel playfully

Daniel rubs Wilhelmina's belly.

"I guess I finally get what you meant about more slates but I don't recall you talking about more Meade's"

"Now that would have just been too easy for you to get, then you would have just freaked out"

"I would have not freaked out"

Daniel begins to kiss Wilhelmina's small baby bump and trails his wet kisses up her body stopping at her breast taking a nipple into his mouth while teasing the other Wilhelmina gasp, he then trails the kisses up her neck and to her lips. Wilhelmina moaned against Daniels lips

"You know I love you and our children right?"

Wilhelmina nods and goes to attack his lips, she then rolls them over so she is on top of Daniel. Wilhelmina the grabs Daniel hard member, Daniel moans. She then begins to guide him toward her entrance.

Wilhelmina rubs his hard member against her entrance teasing him and whispers into his hear sultry "You ready for round three?"

**The End**


End file.
